Birthday Kisses
by ltifal
Summary: Kikumaru b'day fic : enjoy. Rare pairing.


**Authoress note: hola! Been a while since my last fic? So I decided to write something for er… Kikumaru b'day. So this one is crack pairing :3 Why? Because… I begin to like crack pairing fufufu.**

**Disclaimer: the character is mine!!! Fufufu (wishful thinking) sadly that was not true!**

**Warning: crack pairing, shounen ai, beware of my grammar and phrase, English was not my mother language.**

_Birthday Kisses_

_Should he or shouldn't he? Should he?_ That was the question that running through his head for about… 20 minutes, yes this was absurd; with his confident he could just took that damn telephone and dialed the number and here he was, sitting wondering should he dial the number or not. That's it! He should just grab that hand phone and dial the number; his hand was grabbing the gold hand phone in front of him and finally began to dial; but he stop after the second number and put it down. Why he was so nervous?! Sigh… pathetic, just pathetic… he moved his hand through his now short hair. With the defeat of his great team, he was now retired from the club since he was a senior. He was not required to come to the club everyday and suddenly his time became so available. He didn't have to worry about the high school though since he was recommended to Hyotei high school right away with one of his teammate the genius Oshitari. So it was weird to have a lot of time to spare.

Oh, he hadn't mention about the subject that running through his head had he? Ok, the letter began with Ki, and he was **supposed to be** his enemy on the court and yes, he was in the team which beat his team square and fair… (add the grumble here) not long ago. Plus with a brat who beat him and making his life miserable by cutting his hair. On the second though, it was not really miserable, since he looked good with this short hair anyway (ltifal: I would said it is look good :3). So back to his problem, the problem was: he is fall _cough_ in _cough_ love with someone who was his opponent, different school and a guy. Not that he had problem with that though, the real problem was: he only met him four times, and he didn't even have his number. So should he dial the Seigaku's captain just to get his number?! That would be too weird.

Groaning lightly, Atobe finally stood up from his comfy beanbag chair and walked toward the balcony, he sighed still dragging his phone around. He began to unconsciously throw the phone from hand to hand. Why did this thing become so difficult, he was Atobe, yes, the great handsome marvelous stunning cool (the list go on) Atobe Keigo. Everyone should be bow at him ha! Including that red head… wait was that him? His eyes spotted the said person walking toward his house left side, locking his eyes on the lad, his hand failed to catch his phone.

"Ah!" his eyes back to the phone that successfully flying free toward the tree, fortunately for the poor phone, its strap stopped it to going further down. "Baka (stupid)." He muttered under his breath before jumped up toward the trunk. Stepping carefully avoiding the weaker branch, he finally made it to the said phone. Reaching for it with no avail he tried to move further away but second later he heard something familiar. "Oh great." He almost groaned before the stem that hold him broke down.

"Ittai…(ouch)" lucky for him that most of other branch saved him from failing flat to the ground, oh he should thanked his father for ordering the gardener to plant a soft thick grass too. He checked his body, no injuries except for scratches on his cheek and elbow.

"Are you all right?" his sound made Atobe to freeze on the spot before he looked up and found the familiar worried face in front of him. The first word came from his mouth was 'huh?'

"Oi, are you ok, nya?"

"How did you get here?"

"Tell you later, now answer me, are you all right?"

"… yes, nothing broken…" what happen next surprised him when he felt something smooth rubbed on his cheek. The Red Head in front of him was taking his injured elbow and pressed his handkerchief into his wound. Wincing slightly from pain, his eyes never leave the lad. The first time he ever got so close to his object of affection, he could feel his heart pounding rapidly and wished that the other boy never heard that.

"What are you doing up there?" the question snapped him out from starring more and uncharacteristically he began to blush.

"My phone up there."

"Huh?" Kikumaru looked up and found the said phone. "How come it ends up on the branch?" he raised his eyes brown a little before he moved toward the tree.

"Oi, What are you doing?" he almost barked at him when he found the Red Head already climbed up toward the said phone. 'Taking your hand phone' was the only answer. Failing to reach the gold phone, he scanned his surrounding for something and ran toward the said phone while Atobe was watching in horror. The trunk that hold the acrobatic was breaking quickly, Kikumaru Eiji wasn't called acrobatic for nothing as he jumped and snapped the phone instantly, doing summersault next and landing on his feet perfectly.

"Tadaa." He proudly presented the phone in front Atobe. The lad finally recovered from his shock and the first thing he do was shouting.

"Are you insane?! You could be hurt when you doing something like that or worst killed!" Realizing what had he done when he saw Kikumaru's hurt face, he stopped and apologized. Why he was so not himself?! "I…" oh great he even forget how he always used that Ore-sama word… "I'm sorry, I was… was worry." Eiji's face was glowing second later as he grinned

"You are worry?"

"Hmf, Ore-sama never worry of such thing." Avoiding his grinning face, Atobe gazed somewhere else, that bush was quite interesting…when a chuckle reached his ears. He was eyeing the lad for a while before he himself was smirking and facing the laughing boy. Remembering something he raised his eyes brown slightly "Wait, how did you get here?"

"aa… oh I saw you on the tree earlier, then saw you falling down. I thought that you'll need some help so I used the rubbish drum outside and climbed the wall." He said as matter of fact

"That wall was two and half meters high!"

"Not a problem for me, nya." A paused

"Hn, as expected from Seigaku most agile acrobatic person, anh?" Kikumaru was grinning widely with a hand forming a V sign.

"Hoi, here your phone, I should go now then." Putting the phone on the ex-bucho hand, he turned around to run toward the wall but before he could, the hand stopped him.

"Wait, Ore-sama insists you stay for a while."

"But, I…"

"Ore-sama never accept a 'no'." he said with his usual diva mode and dragged the red head into his house.

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

Kikumaru Eiji never saw something like this in his life, sure his house was big but this house was enormously huge. With gold pot or sculpture here and there, many expensive painting hanging on the wall and most of the maid who were cleaning around, red carpet and luxury rug on the way and people who were bowing when they passed. Where was he? In one of England castle? Wait, that was helicopter right? He rubbed his eyes just to make sure. Yup that was a helicopter, all right. Atobe sure lived in different place…

He had no choice but to follow the ex-bucho into who know where. Finally they stopped on a huge door, Atobe was clapping his hand a little, second later two maids was pushing the door for them, a sweatdrop could be seen on Eiji's forehead. Entering the room, Kikumaru couldn't help but gawking at it. A 58 inch flat TV on the west side, 6 huge cheetah pattern sofa in the middle, floor surround by gold color carpet, a newest Playstation 3 in front of the TV, and a Wii also beside it, a huge refrigerator on the north side, beside it was a huge cupboard.

"…"

"Hn, welcome to Ore-sama room."

"This is your room?!"

"Sure, this one is my play room, that door on the north side lead to my bathroom." He said as he dragged the poor lad toward it. Yes he hadn't let go of his arm. When the door opened, he could only twitch his eyes, this was public bathroom no scratched that, this was actually an onsen (Japanese open air hot spring). "Hn wanna try?" he almost popped his eyes when he heard that words came from the older boy. Imagining himself naked with the ex-bucho… bounding in the open onsen…blushing at his thought he shook his head a little.

"No, thank you. Could you let me go?" he saw that disappointed face which quickly disappears into a smirk. If he wasn't born with his superior eyes sight, he would already miss it.

"Ok if you said so." Never really let the hand go, Atobe was dragging him into another room. "Here is my bed room." The bed room contained 2 big closets, a huge table with 2 laptops, 2 chairs, and more sofas on the corner. A huge painting of Atobe Keigo holding rose was hanging on the wall. Kikumaru's eyes was wandering around the room when he spotted something on the bed.

"You have a teddy bear plushie?" he stared at Atobe who realized that his huge teddy was indeed on his bed.

"Ore-sama indeed have that thing." He muttered slightly, couldn't help but let out a blush. "What wrong with that." He glared at the sight of the other lad who was ready to laugh.

"Nothing." He was able to snicker when he remembering something. "Gasp! I forgot, Atobe! You should wash your wound first."

"Nah, it's just a scratch." He paused when it was his turn to be drag toward the bathroom. "Oi!"

_Tennis_

_no_

_Oujisama_

Atobe Keigo never knew that his strength could be so powerful, looking at his slender build, no one ever guess that. He was sitting on the small chair while Kikumaru opened the handkerchief on his elbow. Putting Keigo's wound hand under the tap water, he carefully washed the wound quietly, once a while though Atobe eyes' winced in pain.

"You said it's just a scratch."

"It's just a scratch. Itta!"

"I'm never known that you are such a whimperer."

"Ore-sama was not-itta!" a chuckle

"See?" taking a band-aid out of nowhere, the red hair put it on the wound. The next action though was stunned him as the acrobatic kissed the wound. "There, that should be better." The younger boy was ready to stand up when his hand was grasped again.

"Hey, you still got another task."

"Huh?"

"This one also a scratch." He said not able to hide his grin as he pointed to the scratch on his cheek. Kikumaru couldn't help but laugh as he gave him another 'ouwie kisses' on his cheek. Suddenly Atobe hand was wandering around his waist, when he looked up; the younger found himself only an inch from the Hyotei ex-regular face. He could see from his sapphire blue eyes, the diva was restraint himself, afraid of making a mistake. He didn't know what made him closed his eyes, but second later he could felt warm lips touched his own. As soon as it came, it ended, so simple.

"… why did you kiss me?" he asked when he finally opened his eyes.

"…Sa…(who knows) why did you close your eyes then?"

"Sa ne. (who knows)" a chuckle "Is that mean you like me?"

"Ore-sama think so." A grin

"That was a good birthday present."

"Today is your birthday?"

"Well, I'm on my way toward my party though…" another chuckle.

"Oh…"

_Owari_

_Omake_

"Haraheta…(hungry)." The new bucho of Seigaku tennis club mourned while his stomach made a same protest as his mouth.

"Shut up Momoshiro, you should be act more like a bucho!" the new fukubucho of Seigaku hissed in annoyed

"What's that Mamushi?! (viper)."

"Sssshhh."

"Mada-mada dane…"

"It's been 15 minutes, where is Eiji?" Oishi walked back and forward anxiously. The room was ready for birthday party, the regulars and ex regulars were there but the only one missing was the birthday boy

"Calm down, Oishi, Eiji might have something to do in his house." Fuji said as he finally dialing the number of his best friend. Before it connected though, a limo suddenly stopped in front of the house. A paused. When the door opened, a very genki (healthy) red head was jumping of it with the diva beside him. Another paused

"Hoi! Minna (hello all) sorry I'm late." He said grinning dragging the diva inside Fuji's house.

"Eiji? Why are you with Atobe?" Fuji was looking at them curiously; his instinct was saying something was up, the Diva though already glaring at Echizen.

"Nothing, there were slightly accident with him so to cheer him up, I drag him here." The other finally acknowledged the band-aid on Atobe's cheek and elbow.

"What happen to you, Atobe."

"Ore-sama choose not speak of that embarrassed thing, Tezuka."

"Nya, since Atobe here, can I invite another guest?"

"The Hyotei?"

"Yup!"

"It's ok I guess."

"Thank you, Fujiko!" he said bounced clinching toward his best friend which made the ex-bucho twitched in annoyed and burned by jealousy flame was left unseen…

**Authoress note: Happy birthday Kikumaru Eiji. Review would be greatly appreciated. Maybe I should write more about crack pairing later.**

**Poll on my profile: Who will be next rare pairing for Kikumaru?**


End file.
